Raph's phobia
by hkeren40
Summary: A one shot. Raph comes back to the lair after bashing some skulls with Casey, scared. But why is Raph scared? Everyone freaks out!


**Raph ran, his heart beating fast, he was panicking. He was in the sewers, it was late at night. Leo was probably waiting for him to lecture him about how he and Casey don't need to be out so late. He was just heading back to the lair until he stumbled upon ...** ** _it_** **.**

 **"Ahh!" Raph screamed in distress, he needed to get home now. They were** ** _everywhere_** **.**

 **Raph turned a corner, he sped up, his feet hitting the wet pavements of the underground sewers. Raphs heart pounded harder when he saw the entrance to the lair.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-**

 **Leo was pacing back and forth ready to lecture Raph. Donnie was up late, says he is working in a new project. Mikey is also up late, playing video games, trying to beat Raph's high score. Only Master splinter went to bed early.**

 **Leo looked up at the sound of doors bursting open. Mikey paused his game to see Raph running inside looking like he saw a ghost. Leo immediately ran to his side. Raph had tears down his face, he couldn't stop shaking. Raph grabbed a hold of Leo, basically pouncing on him. They both toppled over to the ground with Raph on top. Raph hid his face into Leo's neck, hands grabbed onto Leo for dear life. Leo was startled. He never saw Raph like this since they were kids. Something must have happen to him. Leo sat up, holding Raph as he was trying to calm his breathing.**

 **"** ** _Raph? What happen_** **?" Leo said trying to relax his hot headed brother. Raph didn't speak, he wouldn't speak. Leo looked at Mikey, who was looking horrified that their stubborn brother was crying.**

 **"Raphie what happen?" Mikey tried to call him out of it. Raph just shook more.**

 **"Mikey go get Donnie, hurry" Leo said in all seriousness.**

 **Mikey looked even more horrified as he ran to Donnie. Leo looked down onto Raph's body. Raph face still buried into his neck, Leo tried to pull him away so he could see him. Raph just tighten his grip. His breathing becoming more labored.**

 **"Raph, what happen, talk to me, please" Leo begged, he was getting mad, if it was a living being that made his brother stress, he would personally visit it.**

 **Donnie ran to his side and took one look at Raph.**

 **"He is having a panic attack, put him in my lab" Donnie said while petting Raph's big muscular arm. Leo and Mikey nodded. Mikey and Donnie then tried to pull Raph away from Leo, but then Raph made a sound of protest almost like a whine, it was high pitched, Mikey thought it sounded cute.**

 **"Aww for a big bad turtle you sure sound cute when crying" Mikey said in awe.**

 **Leo gave him a glare. Mikey made a cheeky grin.**

 **"Raph you have to get up" Leo cooed.**

 **Raph just dug his head deeper and keened.**

 **Leo looked up at Donnie, Don just shrugged not sure how to react. Their brother left the lair angry, mostly because a fight with Leo. Now, he is back, but crying, shaking, breathing hard, what else should he react, he was scared himself.**

 **Leo then took his leader mode, he lifted Raph up, with Raph still hiding his face to the world around him. They all went up to the lab, Raph was getting worse, he sounded like he was choking. They tried to lay Raph on the table, but he wouldn't just let go. So forcefully and sadly, they ripped him off of Leo.**

 **Raph curled into himself. Not sure why he even bothered. He hated the way he was shaking, the way he could hear himself whine. He hated the way his brothers stared at him in petty. He hated even** ** _more_** **that Donnie is coming near** ** _him_** **with a** ** _needle_** **.**

 **Raph's eyes were wild. Donnie motioned for Leo and Mikey to hold Raph down while he gave the injection. As they started to get near Raph, the red banded turtle started to fight them off, but failing horribly.**

 **"Raph** ** _please_** **calm down" Donnie tried, while hiding the needle behind his shell, even though Raph already saw the offensive item.**

 **"Ahhh! T ...They're ...c...coming!" Raph screamed at the top of his lungs. It was now Leo's turn to panic.**

 **"Raph, who?!" Leo said quickly, grabbing his weapons. Mikey pulled out his nunchucks ready for battle.**

 **"** ** _Get em_** **off me!" Raph yelled again.**

 **Raph started to throw up, he couldn't control his breathing. Tears still streamed down his face with no shame. Donnie quickly took the opportunity to inject Raph with the sedatives. Not a minute later, raph was sound asleep. Everything was quite.**

 **"He was talking gibberish" Donnie tried to analyze.**

 **"Mikey you will go with me and patrol the sewers, Donnie stay here and watch out for Raph and if anything comes near the house even 50 feet away contact us. " Leo commanded.**

 **Donnie just nodded. They were all scared and alerted as to what could have scared the hot headed brother. Leo and Mikey quickly headed out.**

 **Donnie stared at Raph for a moment before looking over his security.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-**

 **2 hours later..**

 **Leo and Mikey had been back only after 45 minutes of patrolling around in the sewer. They found nothing. They did 2 quick arounds and found nothing. Donnie had no luck either. Nothing was breached. So now they wait in Donnie's lab for Raph to wake up. They are all still very much alarmed. Maybe it's an invisible enemy. Splinter was making them all tea downstairs, he was also alarmed when Leo woke him.**

 **Raph was now stirring. Groaning he sat up.**

 **"Raph, how do you feel?" Donnie was the first one to speak.**

 **"M'fine. Why?" Raph groan.**

 **"Raph what was that scared you earlier? We couldn't find anything and now everyone is on their toes." Leo was next to speak up.**

 **Everything came back to Raph like a ton of bricks. Then he blushed.**

 **"S'nothin. Everything is peachy." Raph said nervously, while sliding off the table. He tried to make it to the door but was stopped by Leo, who stepped in front of him.**

 **"Peachy? You busted through the lair crying, screaming and** ** _grabbing_** **on to** ** _me_** **and I have to tell you, I haven't seen you like that since you were a** ** _kid_** **. You scared us! Are we in trouble?! What happen to you?!" Leo couldn't help but let his worrying steep through his words.**

 **Raph blushed harder. He was getting angry too.**

 **"I told ya its nothin! We are safe, nothin will happen. Now get out my way" Raph said frustrated.**

 **"Raphie just tell us" Mikey pipped up from behind. Raph rolled his eye at the nickname.**

 **They all stared at him. Leo in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest, Mikey a few feet behind him with puppy eyes, and Donnie sitting in his rolling chair. Raph closed his eyes and huffed out.**

 **"...it was...** ** _bugs..."_** **Raph** **** **said pathetically.**

 **Everyone stood there frozen in place. Mikey was the first to break the silence by bursting into a laughing fit. Donnie giggling then laughing wildly. Leo rubbed his face firmly. He was stressed.**

 **"** ** _Bugs_** **Raph,** ** _goodness_** **I know you have a phobia of them but** ** _really_** **?! You got us all stressed because of bugs?!" Leo couldn't help but smirk a little at how Raph started to squirm every time Leo said the word 'bugs'.**

 **"Hahahahaha! This is the exact same thing that happen to you when you were little! Hahaha" Mikey yelled then went into another laughing fit. Donnie couldn't even breath. Raph was throughly embarrassed. Maybe that was punishment enough.**

 **Leo lean forward and hugged Raph. Just like when they were little.**

 **"This sucks.." Raph mumbled.**

 **"You deserve it. You got us crazy in here." Leo said getting ready to laugh. Letting his teenage side out for a bit.**

 **"Raph there's a roach on your arm!" Mikey yelled.**

 **Raph quickly looked at this arm and noticed that it was a big ass roach! He quickly tried flick it off him while screaming and jumping on Leo. Leo grabbed onto him.**

 **"Kill it! Kill it!" Raph yelled.**

 **Donnie sprayed the bug dead, while laughing.**

 **Raph was still shaking and still holding on to Leo. Raphs legs did not touch the ground, both of his knees on each side of Leo's hip, arms around Leo's shoulder.**

 **"I should really do something about those bugs in our house." Donnie said in thought and started working on a way to get rid of them from the lair. Mikey chuckled when passing by the elder turtles to go tell there father of the news.**

 **"I know how to help you calm down." Leo said suggestively. Raph just looked at him for a moment then-**

 **"Oh hell no! I ain't bottoming for you!" Raph said squirming on Leo.**

 **Leo grinned. Then whispered in Raph's ear hole,**

 **"** ** _You owe me for scaring me for 2 whole hours"_**

 **Raph just bowed his head in shame then exhaled,**

 **"** ** _Fine_** **"**

 **FIN**

 ** _A/N- I had so much fun writing this fic, the whole time I was writing l kept smiling. Anyways let me know how you feel about it! Weather it's good :) or bad. I hope I got at LEAST a giggle out of you! XOXOX_**


End file.
